


You Are My Angel (And I'll Be Your Morning Star)

by dojaefairy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: In which Changkyun gets stood up by his date - but instead meets an angel named Hoseok.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	You Are My Angel (And I'll Be Your Morning Star)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Kyra/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday present for my dear @Angel_Kyra, who's an amazing and very precious friend of mine ♡♡♡ I hope you'll enjoy this surprise present ♡♡♡
> 
> The author's playlist suggestions to read the fic as they're the songs I listen to while writing: Bobbalgan4's Travel for Section 2, and Tiffany Young's Magnetic Moon for section 4.

**1\. Fateful Encounter**

Changkyun gets it, he’s a clown – hell, he’s even the whole circus at this point. He closes the messaging app with a frown on his face, and lets his phone fall on the table, sighing. He grabs his iced coffee, takes a huge gulp, and almost chokes. He coughs loudly, hitting his own chest in vain, and finally manages to recover his breath, his face now as red as a strawberry. Today’s not his day, obviously.

He glares at his phone one more time, as it the item was the cause of his bad luck, and he’s considering calling his best friend to cry about how pathetic his life is when someone sits in front of him. Changkyun gives the stranger a surprised look, and goes “oh” softly when he notices how handsome he is.

He’s got almond-shaped brown eyes, and dyed blonde hair – but what strikes Changkyun the most is how harmonious his traits are. He looks impeccable, his skin is that of a baby, and the soft smile he sends Changkyun makes Changkyun’s little gay heart skip a beat. Maybe he just met an angel.

“Uh, hi,” Changkyun says awkwardly, because he might be weak when he sees a beautiful man, he still has manners.

“Hi,” the stranger answers, “do you mind if I sit here?” he asks, still smiling.

“Go ahead?” Changkyun replies, “do we know each other?” he inquires, not getting why the man is sitting there of all places.

“I don’t believe we do,” the stranger replies, “but I’ve been sitting here for a while and so have you and it looked like you were having a bad time, so I came.”

Changkyun gapes, and tilts his head.

“Are you like? An angel or something?”

The stranger bursts out in laughter at his words, and shakes his head.

“I’m not an angel,” he says, still giggling, “my name is Hoseok.”

“I’m Changkyun.”

Hoseok grins cutely, and Changkyun thinks he’s starting to blush.

“So, what brings you to this coffee shop on this lovely Saturday afternoon?” Hoseok asks before taking a sip of his drink, a fruity bubble tea.

Changkyun snorts.

“A date,” he says, bitter, “but I got stood up.”

“Oh no,” Hoseok winces, sympathizing, “that’s hard.”

Changkyun tries to play it cool, shrugging, but deep down he’s feeling kinda hurt. He would’ve preferred it if the guy could’ve just told him he didn’t want to go on a date with him.

“But it’s funny because I also got stood up,” Hoseok adds, and he sounds so lively that Changkyun needs a few more seconds to process what he just said.

“Why do you sound so happy about it?” Changkyun asks, confused.

“It’s not the first time, I just got used to it,” Hoseok answers with a small smile, “and truth be told the guy I was supposed to meet wasn’t exactly my type.”

“People have no taste,” Changkyun says, and this time, it’s Hoseok who looks confused.

“What do you mean?”

“C’mon, you’re pretty handsome, y’know? As in, more than the average guy like me, so even if someone as handsome like you gets stood up, it’s no wonder I’m single.”

Changkyun realizes too late he’s whining like he usually does when talking to Jooheon, and he scolds himself. Real mature to whine like that in front of that guy Changkyun, he tells himself, really, he must be so impressed with your middle schooler’s thought process.

“I’m not that handsome,” Hoseok retorts, “and you’re far from being ugly yourself. It’s just like you said, people have no taste.”

Changkyun isn’t sure if that should apply to him, but he doesn’t want to contradict Hoseok.

“But anyway, tell me about yourself. We can make our own date, it’s not like we need tasteless guys,” Hoseok offers with a cheeky grin.

And so, despite his previous shyness, Changkyun tells Hoseok about himself – because why not? Hoseok came on his own to his table, so maybe he’s genuinely interested in knowing more about him. He tells him about what he studies at university, how he’s got no real future plans except for doing music because he likes rapping. He tells him how he doesn’t like spicy food but loves gaming, and he also tells him about his best friend Jooheon, who’s been in his life for the past few years and who got a lot softer ever since he recently started dating his crush-turned-boyfriend, an awesome guy named Minhyuk.

And in exchange, Hoseok tells him about himself as well. He tells Changkyun about how he’s studying to become a sports teacher – and Changkyun then notices how well-built Hoseok is, making him drool a little – and how he really enjoys exercising with his friends. He tells him about how much he loves animals, dogs especially, and how he’d like to adopt a puppy one of these days. He talks about how he enjoys eating good food, and that his roommates and him often cook nice dishes together.

And maybe it’s just Changkyun being weak, but he thinks he’s starting to quite like Hoseok.

* * *

**2\. Heart Stealing**

Changkyun has no idea how Hoseok and Jooheon both convinced him to go out, in a crowded bar on a Friday night of all times. He curls up on his chair, holding onto his Mojito while Hoseok is involved into a passionate discussion with Minhyuk about a drama they’re both watching. Jooheon is listening, nodding at all the points his boyfriend makes because he’s a supportive man like that.

Changkyun doesn’t feel comfortable, honestly, and he’d much rather be home. He doesn’t mind being with Hoseok, Jooheon and Minhyuk, far from that, but a movie night at one of their places would’ve been a much better option. Changkyun is starting to wonder when it’ll be socially acceptable for him to make up any kind of random excuse to leave.

He’s considering playing the “I feel sick” card even if it’s highly probably Jooheon will see through him like an open book because he always does when Hoseok suddenly stands up. Changkyun comes back to reality, and realizes the bar is suddenly much quieter. He looks around, lost; turns out that there is an open stage for whoever wants to perform tonight. That doesn’t explain why Hoseok stood up, though.

Changkyun is about to ask him but Hoseok winks at him before heading for the stage. Changkyun watches, dumbfounded, and he misses Minhyuk excitedly hitting Jooheon’s arm while repeating “oh my God” because he’s so focused on Hoseok. Changkyun’s last braincells give up on him the moment Hoseok takes the mic from the DJ who’s handling the stage and speaks up.

“Hi, I’d like to dedicate this song to a very special person whom I really love – and with whom I hope to do everything that this songs talks about, and more, if they want it too. Let’s fly away together one of these days.”

Minhyuk lets out a muffled scream in Jooheon’s hoodie as Hoseok starts singing, and Changkyun stares at Hoseok with a dumb, confused expression. It isn’t until Hoseok sings the first chorus that Changkyun is hit with the truth: Hoseok is really singing a song for him and he doesn’t know how to react. He starts paying attention to how sweet Hoseok’s voice sounds, and he gulps down, mind-blown by how good he sounds. He recognizes the song as Bolbbagan4’s Travel, and Hoseok’s earlier words suddenly make sense.

Jooheon nudges Changkyun, who’s remained frozen for the past minute or so, and Changkyun jumps in surprise. Jooheon laughs at him, but not in a mean way – rather, he’s looking at Changkyun fondly, like he knew about Hoseok’s plan all along and is loving Changkyun’s flabbergasted reaction. Changkyun focuses on Hoseok once more, all the more as the song is reaching its ending.

Hoseok finishes brilliantly, and the whole bar erupts in loud clapping. He high fives the DJ, whom Changkyun finally recognizes as being Hyungwon, one of Hoseok’s best friends, and makes his way back to their table. Changkyun is all red in the face as Hoseok grabs his hand and leads them outside the bar, Minhyuk’s loud cheering in the background. He gets even redder as Hoseok asks him out, his eyes sparkling and full of love for him, and he stutters a shaky “yes”. Hoseok beams and hugs him with a happy noise, and Changkyun hugs him back, not believing it.

When they come back to the bar, holding hands, Minhyuk is sniffling loudly because Jooheon’s rapping a song for him on stage, and Changkyun and Hoseok share a knowing look before bursting in laughter at Minhyuk’s reaction and comforting him.

* * *

**3\. Kiss It Better**

Changkyun is pouting, and he knows it’s ridiculous because he’s a damn grown-up, but he can’t help it. His failing grade is staring at him defiantly from his screen, and Changkyun is tempted to throw his laptop away, although that won’t solve anything. He sighs deeply, and closes his laptop a little too strongly, making his boyfriend next to him jump in surprise.

“Is there something wrong, baby?” Hoseok asks in that gentle tone of his, and Changkyun might start crying any second now.

“I failed my fucking math exam,” Changkyun answers, frown deepening.

“Oh no,” Hoseok sympathizes, “was that the one for which you pulled an all-nighter?”

“Yes,” Changkyun answers, glaring at his laptop, “that one.”

Hoseok hums and runs his hand through Changkyun’s hair, tenderly, and Changkyun whines before letting his head fall on Hoseok’s shoulder.

“I’m a fucking dumbass,” Changkyun says.

Hoseok clicks his tongue, and pulls on Changkyun’s ear briefly.

“Ouch!”

“You’re not a “fucking dumbass”, Hoseok scolds, “everyone fails one day or another, and that even if they studied hard. Of course, it’s upsetting, but that doesn’t mean you’re dumb in any way. You’re very clever, and that even if you think otherwise.”

“What makes you say that I’m clever?” Changkyun asks, still pouting.

“I’m your boyfriend, I know things you don’t about yourself,” Hoseok answers mysteriously, making Changkyun sigh, amused.

They stay in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, and Changkyun misses the cheeky smile on Hoseok’s face as he comes up with an idea.

“How about I make you forget about that failing grade?” Hoseok says, and Changkyun sits up, not getting how Hoseok is going to somehow erase his memory.

“Sure?”

“Close your eyes.”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow, but does so, obediently. He doesn’t have to wait for too long before there’s a soft press against his lips, and it’s suddenly obvious that Hoseok is kissing him gently. Changkyun opens his mouth, needy, and Hoseok deepens their kiss, tilting his head on the side for a better kissing angle. Changkyun moans hungrily, and accepts everything Hoseok offers him through his kiss.

“I’m gonna need a lot more to forget,” Changkyun whispers against Hoseok’s swollen lips, and Hoseok doesn’t bother with a verbal answer before leaning in again.

* * *

**4\. Sweet Memories**

Changkyun doesn’t understand where Minhyuk gets all of his energy from. He must’ve signed some kind of contract with a devil, he figures, because there is no way a normal human person should be this active when it’s summer.

Speaking of the devil, Minhyuk comes back from the sea, running towards where all of them laid their towels and set up three parasols to protect themselves from the burning sea sun. Changkyun watches as Minhyuk crashes on his towel, next to Jooheon who’s reading an e-book on his tablet.

“Hey, watch it,” Jooheon protests as his boyfriend projects water everywhere.

“Sorry!” Minhyuk answers cutely, and Changkyun rolls his eyes.

His eyes fall on Hoseok playing beach volley with his roommates, Kihyun and Hyunwoo – but also surprisingly, Hyungwon, who’s usually Changkyun’s partner in “doing nothing and complain when asked to do anything”.

It’s not like Changkyun didn’t get asked to join them – Hoseok tried puppy eyes, Hyunwoo was ready to throw him over his shoulder and carry him to their playground, and Kihyun sent him a look that reminded Changkyun’s of his parents whenever he showed reluctance to join them to do something as a family. But really, Changkyun couldn’t find the energy for beach volley anywhere in him. They should’ve asked Minhyuk, Changkyun can’t help but think, he’s so full of energy. But their local puppy had already ran to the sea before the match, so he wasn’t an option anymore.

Honestly, Changkyun is content with just watching his friends as they’re playing, although he’s a little less happy with having to endure Minhyuk and Jooheon flirting in front of his salad right now. As much as he adores Jooheon and Minhyuk too, sometimes they’re a little too much, even in public. Changkyun sighs, but a smile stretches his lips nevertheless; he’s feeling very happy right now.

* * *

Later when the night has fallen, the group of friends is enjoying eating dinner together, and Changkyun feels even happier than the previous days. These holidays at the sea are doing wonders to his mental, and enjoying them with his beloved boyfriend and dearest friends is the best thing that could’ve happened to him. He cuddles closer to Hoseok as a fight erupts between Minhyuk and Kihyun about food, and he can’t hold back a smile as Hyunwoo tries to calm down his boyfriend with food of all things while Jooheon ignores the ongoing battle, preferring to talk about music with Hyungwon.

“Hey, do you wanna come with me for a walk?” Hoseok suggests in Changkyun’s ear.

Changkyun eagerly agrees, because as entertaining as Kihyun and Minhyuk’s fight is, they’re both incredibly loud – he guesses that’s what happens when you put two easily excited Scorpios in a same group of friends.

* * *

Hoseok holds his hand as they start strolling on the lukewarm sand, and Changkyun’s heart beats faster. This isn’t the first time he’s spending time alone with Hoseok, but he figures that the romantic settings of a midnight walk on a beach is getting to him. They’re walking in silence, content to appreciate the breeze of a feeble wind and the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore in a neverending cycle.

Changkyun isn’t sure for how long they walk, but the only thing he knows is that he likes it.

“This is so nice,” he says as he sits down next to Hoseok in the sand.

“I know right?” Hoseok grins.

“I know these holidays can’t last forever, but I was thinking I’d like it if we could plan another trip, the seven of us together again.”

Hoseok chuckles before agreeing.

“I’m glad we can share such moments together,” Hoseok says, squeezing Changkyun’s fingers in his.

“I really love you,” Changkyun confesses, resting his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Really, really love you.”

“Love you too Changkyunnie,” Hoseok answers, kissing the top of his head.

Changkyun moves to cuddle Hoseok, and as they’re watching the moon travel through the dark skies, makes the wish for their love to keep shining as bright as stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried writing Hoseok's confession in Heart Stealing and I cried again when I finished the fic because I'm over sensitive sbfsdb (I also blame Travel and Magnetic Moon for all of my crying tbh)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
